Hero
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Okay in this story Shadow will take Sonic's place as hero although he will be happier and Maria will be alive and Sonic will take Shadow's place and Sonic's a girl so if you don't like gender benders (or whatever you call them) don't read this story.
1. Beginning

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: Okay in this story Shadow will take Sonic's place as hero although he will be happier and Maria will be alive and Sonic will take Shadow's place and Sonic's a girl so if you don't like gender benders (or whatever you call them) don't read this story._

_Okay this is my third fanfic and please review and has a lot of chapters and also there are a few Sonic games I haven't played and I also haven't read the comics or the comics with Sally and the others in it but I have watched the show with Sally in it and I don't like her so she and anyone else in the comics with her in it and the show will not be in here so there will be none of those characters there will only be the characters from Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes, There may be a small chance the Babylon Rouges may be in it, There also may be Silver, and Blaze (but don't count on Silver being in it a lot for I hate him so sorry for those who like Silver) Okay anyway I'll shut up and get the story started._

_Oh also here are the couples Shadonic (Shadow and Female Sonic), Knuxouge (Knuckles and Rouge), Taiream (Tails and Cream), and one-side ShadAmy (Shadow and Amy) and 4 of my OCs and now I will shut up and get the story started now and also two OCs of mine will take Prof. Gerald (actually Prof. Gerald won't even exist in this story) and Maria's places on the ARK and I will have a few other of my OCs in this._

_This " used when talking and __underlined words__ will be thinking_

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

I was playing with Prof. Rob (short for Robert)'s Grandson Mack he's a nice kid but he's sick I think I was created to help make a cure for him and also him and I are really good friends actually we're best friends and then it happened Prof. Robert burst in the room "Mack take Sonic and get to the pod room I'll meet you there" "But-" "No buts Mack now take Sonic and go the pod room" "Professor Robert what's going on?" I had asked confused on what was going on "G.U.N is here now you two need to get to the pod room now go! I'll meet you there!" Mack grabbed my hand and we started to run towards the pod room which was next to the room me and Mack normally stared down towards the the planet we saw some soldiers running after us and we kept running we got to the pod room and that's when it happened Mack shoved me into a pod "MACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled at him as the glass closed me into the pod and I saw a soldier enter the room he pointed a gun at Mack and then Mack looked at me and said "Give the people down there a chance to be happy promise me" "No Mack!" "Sayonara Sonic The Hedgehog" and then I heard the gunshot and saw Mack fall to ground and he pulled the lever and I then got shot out of the Space Colony Ark just as I shouted "MACK!" and that was the last time I saw my best friend my only friend.

*end of Sonic's POV and fifty years later*

*Shadow's POV*

It was a good day so far I mean Eggman hadn't kidnapped my little sister Maria or Amy Rose and then I saw my little brother "Hey Lil'bro!" I yelled out and he turns around and he looks happy "Hi Shadow!" He says back happily "How ya doing?" "I'm great how's Maria?" "She's good although a little worried about me leaving her alone because of Egghead" "Well she has a reason to be I mean it's either her or-" "SHADOW!" And then the next thing I know I'm being choked to death by the annoying pink brat named Amy Rose that I only save because she's a friend not because I love her "Amy let me go breathing becoming problem" and she lets go "Opps sorry" sometimes I wish I wasn't friends with her "So what's up Amy?" Tails asked her "I'm doing fine and Hey Shadow wanna go on a date?" No you pink pest what i what is for you to leave me alone "Uh no sorry Amy I'm a little busy" "What do you mean your a little busy Shads?" "I'm going to the store for Maria she has a cold right now and she's worried about leaving the house because of Eggman so I need to hurry before Maria starts to get too worried about me bye Lil'Bro bye Amy" I left after then because I did tell the truth I was going shopping for Maria so I went to the store bought the stuff and then went home.

*end of Shadow's POV*

*Eggman's POV*

I was on Prison Island after reading my Grandfather's diary on Project: Sonic and I was going to get the Project because it may help me get rid of that annoying pest Shadow and when I arrived at the place I was going to I saw a capsule and I walked over to it and put a chaos Emerald in the slot and typed in the password which was Mack which was my cousin's name and the room filled with fog and the capsule opened and wait is that? Shadow! "You!" the fog cleared to reveal a blue hedgehog with green eyes and it was a she and she was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans and red shoes with a white strip and a gold buckle on each shoe and white gloves and she had no emotion and then she said "I am Sonic the hedgehog your wish is my command" and then she did a little bow and then I heard a robot and turned towards it "Allow me to get us out of here" And then she leaped at the robot and went right thru it and destroyed it and then she walked over and grabbed the chaos emerald I had used to wake her up and then walked over to me and I saw more robots coming and there were a few G.U.N soldiers with them and then she yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" and then we disappeared and then reappeared outside.

*end of Egghead's POV* (Sorry just had to say Egghead)

*Amy's POV*

Shadow made up that dumb excuse about Shopping for his sister he should make her do her own shopping oh well I'm on my way to his house right now anyway and then I saw Shadow and his little sister Maria's house and then I walked up to the door and knocked and a blonde colored hedgehog with blue eyes and is wearing a blue headband and a blue dress with blue shoes "Oh hi Amy I thought it was Shadow or Tails since Tails called earlier and said he was coming over at some point and Shadow's gone out shopping because I have a cold so I couldn't go but I would love to have some company if you would come in" I frowned I didn't remember Shadow saying she was sick "Of course I'll come in Maria" she smiled and let me in and then we sat on the couch and we talked and watched movies for a few hours and then there was a knock on the door "I'll get it Maria" "Thank you Amy" I got up and answered it and it was Tails "Hi Tails come in" I let Tails in "Hi Tails how are you?" "I'm good Maria just a little nervous" "Why Tails?" I asked "Because it's been a while since Eggman attacked that's all" "Yeah it has been don't you agree Amy?" Maria asked me "Yeah it has been well anyway I need to go bye Maria bye Tails and Maria I'll come back tomorrow" I left after Maria and Tails said good-bye and then I went home.

*end of Amy's POV*

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_Wow longest chapter I've done anyway I'm wondering how many chapters I should put up anyway in the next chapter shall be when Shadow and Sonic first meet YAY!._


	2. The meeting

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: Okay in this story Shadow will take Sonic's place as hero although he will be happier and Maria will be alive and Sonic will take Shadow's place and Sonic's a girl so if you don't like gender benders (or whatever you call them) don't read this story._

_Okay this is my third fanfic and please review and has a lot of chapters and also there are a few Sonic games I haven't played and I also haven't read the comics or the comics with Sally and the others in it but I have watched the show with Sally in it and I don't like her so she and anyone else in the comics with her in it and the show will not be in here so there will be none of those characters there will only be the characters from Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes, There may be a small chance the Babylon Rouges may be in it, There also may be Silver, and Blaze (but don't count on Silver being in it a lot for I hate him so sorry for those who like Silver) Okay anyway I'll shut up and get the story started._

_This " used when talking and __underlined words__ will be thinking_

* * *

*Next day*

*Maria's POV*

I was making breakfast and Shadow was watching the news and then all of the sudden I heard Shadow yell "WHAT!?" and which he only yells when he's really angry and at Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman or really annoyed so I walk into the living room where he was I see why he yelled which on the news the news lady said that Shadow had stolen a chaos emerald last night "That's impossible you didn't steal it you were asleep" and then Knuckles burst in "Shadow Maria did you see the news?!" and right behind him were Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Cream "Yes we just did" "How dare they accuse me of something I didn't do!" yup Shadow was ticked "Are you saying you really didn't steal it Mr. Shadow?" Shadow was about to say something but Tails beat him to it "Cream I know Shadow didn't steal it because that's just not how Shadow is" "I'm going out to find the person who really stole the chaos emerald" and before any of us could stop Shadow he left "I'm worried about him" and then all of us when to Tails' workshop and started talking about what we were gonna do about the theft.

*end of Maria's POV*

*Shadow's POV later that night*

I just got done running from G.U.N when I saw a robot starting to attack me

*a few minutes later*

I just destroyed that robot when a flash appeared and when it disappeared I saw a strange sight it was a hedgehog who look exactly like me but clearly female and she was wearing white gloves and a white T-shirt and blue jeans and red shoes with a white stripes on them both and a gold buckles on them both "What!? who are you?" "I am Sonic the hedgehog" and then she pulled out a chaos emerald wait a second that's the chaos emerald that was stolen last night the very chaos emerald I was framed for stealing "Your the one who stole it!" "Indeed I am" "Now I get G.U.N thought I was you and now I'm getting blamed for something you did!" "Correct again Shadow the hedgehog!" "How do you know my name?" and then I heard sirens "We will meet again CHAOS CONTROL!" and then she disappeared as I was surround by cops and robots and then I was arrested and then drove to Prison Island.

*end of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

That hedgehog the Doctor said his name was Shadow and he was a bad guy but he didn't seem evil or anything he actually seemed quite nice and he was also very hot WAIT WHAT!? did I really just think that!? I really need to get some fresh air so I left the Doctor's current base and looked at the sky and then I remembered everything about the Ark about Mack about Professor Robert everything that I had forgotten and I remembered my Promise to Mack I had heard from the Doctor that Shadow had been taken to a place called Prison Island so I took off towards it I knew it was surround by water oh how I hated that stuff but I had to help Shadow not just because of my promise to Mack but something else is telling me to help him because I know that the Doctor is trying to take over this world and I know that isn't good and then I finally got to Prison Island and there was a bridge leading to it so I just ran over the bridge and broke in I then started searching for Shadow's cell and then I saw a room and went in it and no one was there and I saw a bunch of screens and I knew almost right away that is is were all of the security cameras showed I saw what cell Shadow was in and I ran to it knowing I would probably set off a few of the alarms and then I got to where Shadow's cell was and went to it and started to type in the code and if I got it wrong I would just chaos spear him out.

*end of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV again*

I was in my cell on Prison Island for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about that female hedgehog who said her name was Sonic I kept on thinking about her until I heard the alarms go off I looked up and saw Sonic typing in the code that would let me out I was surprised why was she helping me? I couldn't see any emotion expect anger on her face and then I heard her say something but I couldn't quite make it out and then out of nowhere a spear of chaos energy appeared in her hand and she looked at me and said to move back as far as I could so I did and then the spear of chaos energy shot out of her hand and smashed into my cell door and exploded and then I walked out of the hole and as soon as I was I asked "Why did you save me?" and then I noticed that I have now gotten a full look at Sonic up close and not far away and I could tell that she was beautiful.. WAIT WHAT DID I JUST THINK? and I then I heard Sonic say something but I didn't hear her and then I said "Um could you repeat that? "I said because I didn't have my memories when we first met and a big fat round guy had told me that he was trying to rule the world but couldn't because of you and then I said I would help him and then I remembered everything and decided to help you" "Well um then I guess I should thank you and um by the way how are we going to get out of here?" "Easy here hold my hand and I'll get us out" she held her hand out for me and I hesitated before grabbing it and as soon as I grabbed her hand she yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" and we disappeared and then we reappeared in a field and there was only one problem and that was the way we reappeared which the way we reappeared well I was on top of her and she was underneath me which her and I both just laid there staring into each others eyes for a few minutes until we both realized out position and which as soon as we both realized I got up and then helped Sonic get up "Sorry about that" I said "It's okay it's more my fault then yours because" she looked around "To tell you the truth I've never been in this field before and it's really hard for me to chaos control to a place I don't know so yeah at least appearing here is better then appearing in the middle of a lake or something" "I can swim" "Well I can't" "Okay so do you want to meet my friends?" "Sure" "Also I have a sister and a brother" "Cool so are we gonna get going to your friends or not?" "We're going come on follow me" I started to run towards mine and Maria's house and then I thought what if Sonic couldn't run as fast as me? Well that thought was quickly thrown away when I saw her keeping up with me and it wasn't that long before we both got there and I opened the door to see Maria, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream there "Hi guys" and as soon as I was done say guys Maria was hugging me crying into my shoulder "Maria what's wrong?" "I thought you were hurt it's been a day since you left Shadow!" I look at Knuckles and I think he just noticed Sonic because he asks me "Shadow who's that?" Maria looked at saw Sonic and quickly dried her tears "I'm Maria the hedgehog Shadow's little sister" and Maria held out her hand for a hand shake with Sonic and Sonic hesitated before she took it and shook it "I'm Sonic" Tails stood up from the couch and walked over and held his hand out as well "I'm Miles Prower but you can just call me Tails and I'm also Shadow's little brother" Sonic took and shook Tails' hand as well and she saw his two tails "I can see why they call you Tails" Tails seemed a little nervous when Sonic said that thinking she was going to make fun of him "It fits and it also makes you special" Tails still seemed a little nervous "You mean your not gonna make fun of me?" Sonic seemed a little surprised "Why would I make fun of you?" "Most people do because of my two tails I mean Shadow was the first person who was nice to me he didn't call me a freak or mutant or anything mean like that" Sonic looked angry "I didn't mean to make you mad!" Tails said quickly thinking Sonic was mad at him "I am mad but not at you Tails" and then Sonic whispered something "I'm angry at the people who would make up of a little kid just because he had an extra tail" Tails seem really happy that Sonic wasn't angry at him "Okay" and then Amy stood up and said "I'm Amy Rose Shadow's girlfriend" Amy then winked at me and that did it "Amy. I've. Had. Enough. With. You. I. Am. Not. Your. Boyfriend. Now. Stop. Saying. You. Are. When. Your. Not!" Amy looked hurt and shocked and then the hurt and shock turns to anger and she points at Sonic "YOU DID THIS TO HIM YOU TOOK MY SHADOW AWAY" Amy then pulled out her hammer and Sonic smirked but that smirk wasn't normal it could send chills down Satan's spine and maybe even make him run away and Amy noticed this smirk and put her hammer away and backed up to the wall and then Sonic said in a angry voice "And just tell me Pink Pest how it's my fault?" It seemed everyone was afraid of Sonic when we heard sirens outside and heard someone speaking over a loud speaker "Project: Sonic come out with your hands up" Sonic's head snapped around and glared through the walls at the person who was speaking "We have you surround Project now come out with your hands up and come peacefully" Sonic growled when the person said the word Project and I asked her something "Sonic was does he mean by Project: Sonic?" she looks at me "I'll explain as soon as we get somewhere safe" she then reaches in her quills and pulls out two chaos emeralds the one that she stole and the one Eggman used to wake her up and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" just as soldiers broke the door down as we disappeared and then we reappeared in a place that looked like a hospital and there was a blood stain on the floor and Sonic was on the ground on one knee with her hands fist and next to her knee and the two chaos emeralds where on the floor next to her and then Maria rushed over to her and kneeled down next to her "Sonic are you okay?" Sonic replied breathing heavily and you could see she was tired "Yeah I'm fine" Knuckles then said "I doubt it" and Amy was glaring holes trough Sonic and then she pulled out her hammer "What did you do to my Shadow!" then Sonic yelled back "IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE THAT JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Amy was so shocked she dropped her hammer and then I said "I was never your Shadow in the first place Amy" Tails looked around "Where are we?" "Space Colony Ark" Sonic said and then she passed out "She must have been really tired" "Wait did she say Space Colony!?" "Yeah she did Tails why?" "That means Knuckles she teleported us all the way into space no wonder she was so tired" Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Maria, and I all looked shocked after Tails said that and then I said "I think all of us should find a room and get some rest Maria since you know the most about medical stuff you should stay near Sonic and that's all good-bye" I left the room to find some rooms for us all to sleep in.

*end of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I knew I was dreaming because it was Mack's death all over again and when he got shot I woke up "MACK!" I saw Maria and Shadow there and they jumped in surprise and everyone else ran in the room and then Maria asked me "Sonic are you okay?" I nodded slowly shaking still from the dream and them Cream asked me "Was it a bad dream Ms. Sonic?" "Yes Cream it was" I looked around and noticed the room was familiar to me and then I remember that before I passed out I had used chaos control to get me, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Maria, Tails, and Cream to the Space Colony Ark the place where I was created and then Knuckles asked "So before you teleported us here the the guy over the loudspeaker said Project: Sonic and you got angry when those words were mentioned and you said you would tell us as soon as we were safe" Rouge then elbowed Knuckles in the arm "Knuckles giver her a break" I said "It's okay Rouge and I'm Project: Sonic the person who created me created me to help find a cure for his Grandson who's name was Mack him and I were best friends and then G.U.N came and tried to take me Mack's Grandfather told me and Mack to go the the pod room which is the room I teleported us to and before I could do anything Mack shoved me into one of the pods and was about to shoot me out in the pod when a G.U.N soldier came in and shot him and he made me promise to give the people on Earth a chance to be happy and then the G.U.N soldier shot him and as he was falling to the ground he shot me from the pod and I screamed Mack as I was falling and then a few hours later G.U.N found me again and took me and put me in cryo stasis where I have been for the last 50 years and I was until a few days ago when a big fat round guy found me and woke me up and I didn't remember anything expect for Mack dying I wanted to kill everyone on the planet for revenge and he had me steal the chaos emerald which Shadow got framed for and then the next night was the night Shadow and I first met in person and I distracted him until G.U.N got there to arrest him but near midnight I remembered everything and then went to Prison Island and broke Shadow out got both of out of there and then we landed in a field and then he said he had friends and a sister and a brother and so we went to were you guys were and you know the rest" and everyone was just staring at me in shock and surprise.

_**To be**___**_continued._**

* * *

_Okay please review and tell me what you think of it and by the way I could go to sleep so I stayed up all night writing this fanfic and also I won't be posting a new chapter for about 2 or 3 days._


	3. The search for the Chaos Emeralds

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: Okay in this story Shadow will take Sonic's place as hero although he will be happier and Maria will be alive and Sonic will take Shadow's place and Sonic's a girl so if you don't like gender benders (or whatever you call them) don't read this story._

_Okay this is my third fanfic and please review and has a lot of chapters and also there are a few Sonic games I haven't played and I also haven't read the comics or the comics with Sally and the others in it but I have watched the show with Sally in it and I don't like her so she and anyone else in the comics with her in it and the show will not be in here so there will be none of those characters there will only be the characters from Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes, There may be a small chance the Babylon Rouges may be in it, There also may be Silver, and Blaze (but don't count on Silver being in it a lot for I hate him so sorry for those who like Silver) Okay anyway I'll shut up and get the story started._

_Oh also here are the couples Shadonic (Shadow and Female Sonic), Knuxouge (Knuckles and Rouge), Taiream (Tails and Cream), and one-side ShadAmy (Shadow and Amy) and 4 of my OCs and now I will shut up and get the story started now and also two OCs of mine will take Prof. Gerald (actually Prof. Gerald won't even exist in this story) and Maria's places on the ARK and I will have a few other of my OCs in this._

_This " used when talking and __underlined words__ will be thinking_

* * *

*Rouge's POV*

I like this Sonic girl she doesn't have a problem with sharing her past although she does look a little nervous with Amy here since Amy blames her for Shadow not loving her well Amy acted like that when her and I first met she didn't get it through her head though that Shadow doesn't love her I think she still doesn't get it anyway Sonic's a nice girl.

*End of Rouge's POV*

*Amy's POV*  
I hate Sonic she stole my Shadow from me I hate her so much I could kill her sure I admit she's had a bad past but that doesn't give her a right to take my Shadow and I can't stand her so I go to leave the room and say before I leave that I'm going exploring and Sonic looks a little panicked and says "Wait Amy!" she gets up and walks over to me "You could get lost I'll come with you" "I don't need your help!" she looked hurt and then an emotionless look appeared on her face "Fine be that way" she then walked out of the room and then Shadow goes to walk out the door but he stops in front of me "She was just being nice Amy you didn't have to be rude" and he left I can't believe it! He left GRR I HATE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

*End of Amy's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I offer to help the Pink Pest because I wanted to be friends with her but she ruined her chance "Sonic wait!" it was Shadow I wanted to be alone right now so I growled and stopped "What do you want Shadow?" I said angrily "You don't need to be angry you know?" I whirled around and glared at him "I don't need to be angry you say?" I almost yelled at him "You don't know what it was like watching my best and only friend die! So just leave me alone!" I took off down the hall I knew the ARK like the back of my hand Shadow didn't "Sonic wait!" I heard Shadow yell I can hear him running behind me I smirked well let's see how long he can keep up with me I started to go full speed and was turning corners and stuff that I knew where there Shadow didn't so I lost him and I went to the room Mack used to sleep in when he was alive maybe I would just get the others off of the ARK and then disappear and leave the only friend I had was Mack G.U.N was after me so I could just stay up here no G.U.N would find me if I stayed up here or if I went anywhere actually I mean I actually almost helped that fat guy take control or destroy the planet wait a second he said he had Robert's diary Oh No he could find out about the eclipse canon okay I need to tell the others wait no I'm not helping them I'll get them off of here give them one of the chaos emeralds and I'll keep the other one I took off to where I left the others and when I got there I heard them talking it seems Shadow got back to them so I decided to listen to them before going in "I don't trust that blue thing" I knew that voice it was Knuckles "I don't either Knuckles" that was Amy I knew she'd agree with him "You guys haven't even given Ms. Sonic a chance" "A chance why should we give her a chance Cream?" "Cream's right" that was Cream and Tails saying they should give me a chance and Amy disagreeing with them "I agree with fox boy and Creamy we should give her a chance" "Alright Shadow it's your choice give her a chance or not" "I think we should give her a chance" "WHAT!?" said Amy and Knuckles at the same time "Wait don't you think we should wait for what Maria and Silver and Blaze say?" "I think we should give Sonic a chance as well" that was Maria but who are Silver and Blaze? "Well fine we'll see what Silver and Blaze say but how are we going to get off of here?" "Well one of us could go and find Sonic and have her teleport us out of here?" I walk in "You don't need to I'll teleport you off of the Ark but I'm keeping one of the chaos emeralds with me." Amy and Knuckles glared at me okay Amy I can understand but Knuckles? "Why are you keeping one of the chaos emeralds?" Knuckles asked with a protective tone that said I-don't-trust you "Listen Knuckles I'm pretty sure you doubt me and don't trust me because I worked for Eggman but trust me I'm not evil I was only working for him because I couldn't remember anything and then I remembered everything so just shut up and why don't you like me Amy?" I ended by returning Amy's glare "Your a created life form created by Eggman's grandfather and you stole my Shadow from me!" "Okay how did I steal Shadow from you when he wasn't even yours? I mean you act like he's your property when he's not okay and if you think I like him in that way I don't for your information Amy" I replied coldly to her "Why so mean Ms. Sonic?" "Listen I'll get you off of the Ark and that's it we're not friends okay? Okay" I grabbed the chaos emeralds "Although I will help you stop Eggman and now I'll get you off of here CHAOS CONTROL!" and they disappeared and reappeared in the same field that Shadow and Sonic did when Sonic teleported them away from Prison Island and I started to walk away after I threw the white chaos emerald to Shadow "I'm leaving bye and if you want to know what I'm going to do I'm going to find the rest of the chaos emeralds you can help me or you can do nothing Good-bye now" I ran off before anyone could answer.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

Sonic is really stubborn just like me man although I guess we should look for the chaos emeralds I guess Eggman's doing that as well "Okay let's going find the rest of the chaos emeralds we have 1 and Sonic has 1 and we have no idea if Eggman has any if he's looking for them so let's start searching" and then I heard a familiar voices "Shadow!" it was Blaze and when I looked I saw Silver with her "Blaze Silver what is it?" I asked and Blaze and Silver both held out two chaos emeralds "We saw Eggman with these we fought him and took them from him we need to find the other 5" "No actually it's 3 because we have a new friend although she doesn't consider herself our friend and she has one and we have one so we have 4 and we need to find the others" "Alright I think some of us should look for Eggman so we can distract him and the rest should look for the chaos emeralds" "Me and Shadow and looking for chaos emeralds!" Amy yelled and I looked like he was about to throw up because he didn't like Amy and he looked at me pleadingly "Actually Amy you'll be going with Maria, Silver, and Blaze to distract Eggman and Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow, and me and Cream will be going to search for the chaos emeralds" Amy glared at me in anger "Why does Shadow have to go all by himself?" Tails sighed "Because Shadow can take care of himself" Amy crossed her arms "Humph" "Okay so are we gonna sit here all day or go find the emeralds?" I didn't wait for an answer I took off in the direction that I would be looking for the chaos emeralds and I yelled back "We'll meet at Tails' workshop!".

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Knuckles" POV*

I'm a little angry and Tail' for pairing me up with Bat-Girl "Hey Knuckie I don't like being paired with you any better then you are" "Yeah right!" I snapped at her "We can't fight we need to find the chaos emeralds before Eggy does" "No duh Batty" Rouge glared me LIKE I CARED WHAT SHE DID! "Let's just find the chaos emeralds so we can get away from each other" "I agree" we walked until I sensed a chaos emerald "I can sense a chaos emerald!" I started running towards where it was coming from and then when I got to where it was coming from I couldn't see it so I then thought it could be underground so I started digging and then I found it "Found it!" I jumped out of the hold I made to get the chaos emerald "Now let's go back to Tails' workshop because I have a feeling the others will have the others" I started to walk back to Tails' robots and Rouge followed me.

*End of Knuckles' POV*

*Tails' POV*

I was flying the Tornadoe with Cream in the behind me we were talking about Sonic "So Tails do you think Ms. Sonic has another chaos emerald?" "I don't know Cream" I answered back to her question and she was about to ask me another question when the chaos emerald tracker I built started going off so I land the Tornadoe and saw the chaos emerald and grabbed it and got back into Tornadoe "Okay let's go back to my workshop" I took off towards my workshop and me and Cream talked the whole way back and also to tell you the truth I kinda had a small crush on Cream so I was glad I could be alone with her for a few minutes to just talk to her and it has been a while since her and I talked.

*End of Tails' POV*

*Amy's POV*

I was angry at Tails for not pairing me up with my Shadow I wonder if he's okay and then I hear someone say something and I say back "Huh did you say something Maria?" and Maria sighs "I knew you were off in your own little world and I said when do you think we'll find Eggman?" "I don't know HEY BLAZE HOW MUCH LONGER TIL WE FIND EGGHEAD?" I yelled "Amy be quite!" Blaze snapped at me and that's when I heard robots and then I heard Eggman's voice "Find me that chaos emerald and if Shadow or any of his friends try to stop you destroy them!" Blaze counted down from one to three and we jumped out and started attacking Eggman's robots and I heard Eggman yell in anger and told his robots to destroy us Maria was destroying robots with her telekinesis so was Silver and I was destroying robots with my hammer and Blaze was destroying them with her pyrokinesis until there wasn't anymore left and then Eggman yelled "I'LL BE BACK!" and then floated away in his Eggmobile (or whatever it's called) Silver and Blaze high-fived and so did me and Maria "Alright let's go back to Tails' workshop" after that we left for Tails' workshop and I wondered how My Shadie was doing.

*End of Amy's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I found the chaos emerald I was searching for just there were robots and I had to fight them to get to the chaos emerald when I heard a familiar voice "CHAOS SPEAR!" and then a familiar blue female hedgehog landed next to me and smirked at me "Need a little help?" "No of course I don't" I said sarcastically "Well to bad I'm helping you"

*a few minutes later*

"Thanks" "For what?" "For helping me get rid of the robots Sonic" "Eh your welcome now are we gonna grab that chaos emerald or wait until it's been a hundred years?' I walked over to the chaos emerald and picked it up and said "See ya! Chaos Control!" I disappeared and reappeared in Tails' workshop and everyone else was there "SHADOW!" and as I guess if Amy was there I would be choked to death "Your okay" I shoved Amy away from me and glared at her "Oops sorry Shadow" "We have all of the chaos emeralds expect one" Blaze said "Because I have it" and Sonic walked right in and Silver got into a fighting stance "Who are you?" "Relax hedgehog I'm a friend" Silver didn't believe her "Silver, Blaze this is Sonic" Blaze held out her hand "I'm Blaze The Cat it's nice to meet you Sonic I hope we become good friends" Sonic didn't grab her hand "We won't be friends and now are we gonna go kick Eggman's butt or just sit here and talk?" "Go kick Eggman's butt" all of expect for Sonic said at the same time and then we went and found Eggman's new base we fought a lot of robots and Sonic still had the last chaos emerald and I had the rest of them and she disappeared and then we got to where Eggman was and him and Sonic were fighting and it looked like Sonic was winning and all of us joined her and we were about to win when a lot of robots came in "GET IN COVER!" Sonic yelled so we all got in cover "CHAOS BLAST!" a red sphere covered the entire room and when we looked out from behind out cover everything was destroyed expect Eggman and Sonic and Eggman just ran or floated away in his thingy.

*End of Shadow's POV*

_**To be continued in the next**_** chapter.**

* * *

_Okay that took longer then I thought anyway please review and let me know what you think of this chapter._


	4. New

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: Okay in this story Shadow will take Sonic's place as hero although he will be happier and Maria will be alive and Sonic will take Shadow's place and Sonic's a girl so if you don't like gender benders (or whatever you call them) don't read this story._

_Okay this is my third fanfic and please review and has a lot of chapters and also there are a few Sonic games I haven't played and I also haven't read the comics or the comics with Sally and the others in it but I have watched the show with Sally in it and I don't like her so she and anyone else in the comics with her in it and the show will not be in here so there will be none of those characters there will only be the characters from Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes, There may be a small chance the Babylon Rouges may be in it, There also may be Silver, and Blaze (but don't count on Silver being in it a lot for I hate him so sorry for those who like Silver) Okay anyway I'll shut up and get the story started._

_Oh also here are the couples Shadonic (Shadow and Female Sonic), Knuxouge (Knuckles and Rouge), Taiream (Tails and Cream), and one-side ShadAmy (Shadow and Amy) and 4 of my OCs and now I will shut up and get the story started now and also two OCs of mine will take Prof. Gerald (actually Prof. Gerald won't even exist in this story) and Maria's places on the ARK and I will have a few other of my OCs in this._

_This " used when talking and __underlined words__ will be thinking_

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

That Eggman's a coward he just ran away "Project: Sonic I mean Sonic" I whirl around and standing there is the President and the G.U.N commander "What?" I growl "Sonic would you like to join G.U.N?" I was confused they wanted me to join the very thing that killed Mack years ago "Why are you asking?" I crossed my arms "We need you" "How do I know this isn't a trap?" "It's not" the President said "We would love to have you with your powers and such and you'd be working with Rouge the bat" I sighed "And if I say no?" "Then you'll be put in cyro sleep again" I sighed again "Fine" "Okay Agent Sonic" the President put a hand out for me to shake and I shook it and thought to myself Might as well.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

Well Sonic is now working for G.U.N I've never trusted them anyway but wait hold on a second Rouge works for them!? that's new to me "Also we came because we have a mission for Agent Rouge" "Well what is it Commander?" "There's a terrorist group trying to get rid of the President I want you and Agent Sonic to go after them well if your both up for the mission" "I'm up for it Commander" "So am I but I need to get something real quick" Sonic used chaos control and disappeared and then reappeared and was wearing two rings on her ankles and wrists "What are those?" the President asked "There inhibitor rings if I wear them I won't wear out as fast in battle" "Alright so were do we find these terrorists?" "Here" the Commander handed Rouge a map and some stuff and then handed her a gun "Keep that with you just in case" and Rouge took it and then he handed one to Sonic and she took it "Now go" and the President and Commander left and then Rouge and Sonic left.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Rouge's POV*

I'm surprised the Commander said he'd be getting me a new partner since the last one died in a mission last year because of Eggman and I know Sonic can handle herself and her and I are on our way to the terrorists' base "Okay so the plan is to find the terrorists and then get rid of them got it?" I asked Sonic "I know the plan Rouge you don't have to keep telling me" "Sorry Sunshine" "Don't call me Sunshine!" "Okay okay calm down" "Humph" I only have one question for the Commander and that's why in the world did you have to team me up with her I mean she's not exactly the happiest person on the planet "We're here" Sonic said and stopped and we went in and got rid of all of the terrorists I called the Commander "Mission done sir" "Wow that fast?" the Commander replied in surprise "Yeah it must because I have a partner with me this time" "Alright that's all you both have to do today you can go home and do whatever" I hung up "So Sonic do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" "No" "You can stay with me" "Really?" "Yeah sure come on follow me" I started to fly towards my house and Sonic was following me and when we go there I gave her the tour and showed her to her room and then I told her not to destroy the house while I was asleep and then I went to my room and went to sleep.

*End of Rouge's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I'm at Rouge's house I'm in the room she gave me to stay in for how long I don't how so I lay down on the bed I'm kinda tired so I go to sleep.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Maria's POV*

I hope we're gonna see Sonic more often I like her although her personality has to change but I don't think Amy likes her though.

*End of Maria's POV*

*Amy's POV*

I can't believe G.U.N they should have just killed her not asked her to join them I hate her!

*End of Amy's POV*

*Tails' POV*

I really like Sonic she's nice although she acts a little mean but she's nice I can tell her and Amy don't like each other.

*End of Tails' POV*

*Cream's POV*

I really like Ms. Sonic she's really nice but she is also a little mean and very stubborn but her being mean I can understand because of her past but everything else I just don't understand.

*End of Cream's POV*

*Silver's POV*

That Sonic girl is nice but she has chaos powers she must be really dangerous and also one thing I don't get is that the G.U.N commander called her Project: Sonic before calling her by her name that's the part I don't get.

*End of Silver's POV*

*Blaze's POV*  
I like that blue hedgehog girl although I can tell Amy hates her because I bet Amy thinks Sonic stole Shadow from her but to tell you the truth I don't think Shadow ever liked Amy anyway.

*End of Blaze's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I kinda like Sonic she's nice, stubborn, and can kick butt and a little mean and I don't think I'd get her angry.

*End of Shadow's POV*

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_I hope you like it and also Amy will not be alone through the whole story she will be paired up with one of my characters but until she is she'll be trying to get Shadow to love her and please review and tell me what you think.  
_


	5. Don't have any names so Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: Okay in this story Shadow will take Sonic's place as hero although he will be happier and Maria will be alive and Sonic will take Shadow's place and Sonic's a girl so if you don't like gender benders (or whatever you call them) don't read this story._

_Okay this is my third fanfic and please review and has a lot of chapters and also there are a few Sonic games I haven't played and I also haven't read the comics or the comics with Sally and the others in it but I have watched the show with Sally in it and I don't like her so she and anyone else in the comics with her in it and the show will not be in here so there will be none of those characters there will only be the characters from Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes, There may be a small chance the Babylon Rouges may be in it, There also may be Silver, and Blaze (but don't count on Silver being in it a lot for I hate him so sorry for those who like Silver) Okay anyway I'll shut up and get the story started._

_Oh also here are the couples Shadonic (Shadow and Female Sonic), Knuxouge (Knuckles and Rouge), Taiream (Tails and Cream), and one-side ShadAmy (Shadow and Amy) and 4 of my OCs and now I will shut up and get the story started now and also two OCs of mine will take Prof. Gerald (actually Prof. Gerald won't even exist in this story) and Maria's places on the ARK and I will have a few other of my OCs in this._

_This " used when talking and __underlined words__ will be thinking_

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

I woke up and went out of the room Rouge gave me and I went downstairs and then was going to go outside when "Leaving already?" I would have jumped and almost killed her if I didn't know her "Yes." "Ya know you can stay here until you get a place for yourself you know Sonic?" "No I didn't Rouge." "Well ya can Sunshine." "I said not to call me Sunshine!" "Awe okay." that dumb bat if she wasn't being so nice to me I would have just killed her "You know we are friends you shouldn't be so mean" my heart almost stopped did she just say we were friends? I mean sure I wouldn't mind being friends with Shadow but wait wait wait why wouldn't I mind being friends with Shadow? "-ow." "Huh did you say something?" Rouge giggled "Lost in your own little world there Sunshine?" "Yeah I guess." "You didn't say anything about me calling you Sunshine you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine but I'll let you call me Sunshine just don't call me it that often." "I won't Sonic so anyway Sonic I said I bet you like Shadow." my heart stopped "W-w-hat would make you say that?" "I've seen the way you look at him and I've seen the way he looks at you, you two like each other." "He can like me all he wants but I will never like him." "Say what ya want Sunshine." "What about you and Knuckles bat!" looks like I just hit a nerve because Rouge is blushing up a storm "Keep on blushing like that bat and you'll be rivaling his fur color." I go to walk out the door when Rouge says "We're gonna have a game of truth or dare at Shadow and Maria's house." Truth or dare what's that? "Truth or dare what's that Rouge?" "Truth or Dare is a game were one person asks another person Truth or Dare and if that person says Truth the person who asked asks the same person another question that that person has to answer truthfully and if one person asks another person Truth or Dare and the person that was asked says Dare the person who asked says that the person who was asked has to do something that person has to do it and that's what the game Truth or Dare is." "And why do I have to go?" "Because your coming with me." and with that Rouge grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to Shadow and Maria's house.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I really hate my sister right now I can't believe her she somehow knew how I felt about Sonic and then she just had to invite everyone to her and my house so we could play a game of Truth or Dare and I bet Sonic doesn't even know that that is unless Rouge explained to her and right now everyone but Rouge and of course Sonic and I'm about to rip Amy apart because she keeps asking Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Silver, and Blaze to do a dare to her to make me and her kiss but they won't Tails keeps saying that it won't be right because I don't like her and with Knuckles it's because he's pretty sure I'll kill him and with Cream she says the same thing as Tails and Silver and Blaze keep saying that Maria dragged them here which Maria did drag them here and then there's a knock on the door "I'll get it." and before anyone can move I'm at the door and open it and there standing right there is Rouge holding Sonic's wrist "Hey Shadow!" Rouge is out of breath and Sonic's greeting is of course a glare "Hello Rouge and come on in everyone's here already although I am about to kick Amy out." I then walked back into the living room with Rouge with her dragging Sonic "Rouge I told you I didn't even want to come here but did you listen? No of course you didn't!" "Calm down SunShine." "Don't call me SunShine!" yup Sonic is angry "Okay so then how did you get here?" I asked Sonic "Bat girl here dragged me the whole way that's how I got here!" Knuckles, and Amy burst out laughing "Rouge dragged you here!?" Amy asked while laughing I heard Sonic growl at Amy "Listen PP I don't want to kill you and you probably want to keep your head connected to your body." "PP?" Tails asked "Pink Pest." Sonic and Rouge said that the same time and Amy glared at them both and I chuckled "I'll have to remember that one." I said and Amy just stared at me in shock and with her mouth on the floor "Listen Amy I don't love you and I never will because I never have and if you think I'm lying I have a lie detector here you can hook me up to and see if I am lying." which there is a lie detector here Maria bought it so she could find out my real feelings for Sonic which annoyed me a lot "But then why do you save me from Eggman?" "Because your my friend Amy I would save Knuckles from Eggman because he's my friend I would save anyone from Eggman even if they weren't my friend but your my friend Amy." I can tell what I'm saying is getting to her "FINE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME JUST FORGET US BEING FRIENDS!" and then Amy then was going to stomp out the door when Sonic stopped her "Listen Amy just because Shadow doesn't love you doesn't mean he doesn't care about you because you don't have to love someone you care about and Shadow does like you and care about you but doesn't love you in the way you love him okay? But that doesn't mean you and him can't be friends alright?" Amy glared at her "AND JUST HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS YOU STUPID EXPERIMENT!" Sonic looked hurt extremely hurt and Amy realized what she had just said "S-sonic I didn't mean it I-" Sonic whirled around and opened the door and took off and I ran to the door and looked towards Amy with a glare and said "You just had to said that didn't you Amy!" and then I took off after Sonic and since I sense chaos energy it was easy to find her but it did take me about an hour to find her and when I did it was by a lake and she was leaning against a tree I could tell she was crying and I started to walk over to her.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV a few minutes before her and Rouge got to Shadow and Maria's house*

I can't believe it me Sonic The Hedgehog The Fastest Thing Alive The So-Called Ultimate Life Form (We all know who the real one is) is being DRAGGED yes me being DRAGGED to a place I don't even want to by a annoying stupid dumb white bat named Rouge and since she's also somewhat nice I have killed her yet and I would have run away but if I did I'd drag her with me because she hand-cuffed herself to me by our wrists and I don't know were the key is so I'd have to find it if I killed her and then unhand-cuff us from each other because I really don't want to be walking around with a dead body hand-cuffed to me thank you very much and she also won't shut up I mean she's telling me that I do like Shadow and that I also will like playing Truth or Dare but I don't think I will "Okay we're here SunShine." that's another thing I hate about her she calls me SunShine "Okay and can you un cuff me now?" "Sure SunShine." and then she pulled the key out of nowhere and undid the lock and then I said "Call me SunShine once in front of them and I'll make sure your body and head are no longer connected." "Understood SunShine." and then she knocked on the door and then she grabbed my wrist and I glared at her and then Shadow answered "Hey Shadow!" Rouge is out of breath and I wonder why considering she had to drag me here with me trying to get away from her and I glare at him "Hello Rouge and come on in everyone's already here although I about to kick Amy out." and then we followed Shadow into the living room well actually Rouge followed while she dragged me "Rouge I told you I didn't want to come but did you listen? No of course you didn't!" I snapped at her when we got there "Calm down SunShine." I was angry now "Don't call me SunShine!" "Okay so how did you get here?" Shadow asked "Bat girl here dragged me dragged me the whole way that's how I got here." and the PP and Knuckles burst up laughing "Rouge dragged you here?!" Amy asked me while laughing and I growled at her "Listen PP I don't want to kill you and you probably want to keep your head connected to your body." "PP?" Tails' asked me "Pink Pest." me and Rouge answered at the same time Shadow chuckled "I'll have to remember that one." Amy stared at Shadow in shock on her mouth on the ground I almost laughed "Listen Amy I don't love you and I never will because I never have and if you think I'm lying I have a lie detector here you can hook me up to and see if I am lying." "But why do you save me from Eggman?" "Because your my friend Amy I would save Knuckles from Eggman because he's my friend I would save anyone from Eggman even if they weren't my friend but your my friend Amy." and I can tell what Shadow is saying is getting to her "FINE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME JUST FORGET US BEING FRIENDS!" and then Amy went to stomp out of the house when I stopped her and I don't know exactly why I stopped her and then I said "Listen Amy just because Shadow doesn't love you doesn't mean he doesn't care about you because you don't have to love someone you care about and Shadow does like you and care about you but doesn't love you in the way you love him okay? But that doesn't mean you and him can't be friends alright?" and then she glared at me and yelled "AND JUST HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS YOU STUPID EXPERIMENT!" that hurt me badly because before I met Mack that's what the scientists called me the only one who didn't call me that was Professor Robert and I could tell everyone saw the hurt look on my face and then I think Amy realized what she said because she started to say something said "S-sonic I didn't mean it I-" I whirled around and opened the door and ran out it and took off I ran towards a lake and I sat down next to a tree crying it was a few minutes until I heard footsteps I look up and I see a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and arms and legs walking towards me it was Shadow I went to get up and I went to dry my tears with my hand when a gloved hand beat my own hand to it and dried them for me and I was staring into the hand's owner's red eyes "It's alright if you need to cry once in a while ya know?" Shadow told me and I started crying again just this time into Shadow's chest not my hands and I also wrapped my arms around him in a hug and I was crying and I could tell Shadow was a little shocked that I did this and then he picked me up and then sat against the same tree I had just been sitting against and then put me on his lap and started to rock me back and forth

*a few hours later*

I woke up in the same place I had fallen asleep which as by the lake leaning against the tree and of course I was still on Shadow's lap and of course he was asleep too but then he opened his eyes "Well it looks like sleeping beauty awakens." I could tell Shadow hadn't even meant to say that because of what he said next "Um uh didn't mean to um." "I know what you mean." I smiled so did Shadow "I wonder what time it is." I said and Shadow looked at his watch "Exactly 5:00 o'clock and if I remember correctly Maria and the girls where planning a sleepover at Amy's house for the weekend and I'm guess Rouge didn't tell you about it right?" I knew about it "Rouge told me and asked me if I wanted to go but I said no I didn't want to go." Well Maria and the others were going to go over there at 4:30 so their probably already at Amy's and if I know Rouge she probably won't want you alone for the weekend and Silver will probably spend his time when Blaze isn't with him like drawing, painting, or even start a trip to explore the world, Knuckles will be too busy guarding the Master Emerald, Tails will be too busy tinkering to be with you so I guess your stuck with me because if I know Rouge she'd hit me for leaving you alone the whole weekend." I would have glared at him but I knew he was probably right "Are you sure I have to be with you for the whole weekend?" "Probably since you said no to the sleepover." great just great "But also Maria probably left a note for me since I wasn't home when they left." "Okay so are we gonna sit here til we freeze or not?" "Not and by the way you have to get up before we can leave." I got up "There I got up." I say sarcastically then he got up "Okay let's go." he goes to start to run towards his and Maria's house when I grabbed his arm and pulled out my chaos emerald "Chaos Control!" and then we disappeared and then reappeared inside of his and Maria's house "Or you could do that." and then Shadow saw a white note and picked it up and opened it and it was clearly from Maria "Yup I was right it seems your stuck with me for the weekend and it says that Maria and Rouge will hit me if I leave you alone for a day so just great so either we stay together or I get hit twice and I'd rather not get hit." "Okay."

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Amy's POV*

I kinda was feeling bad for calling Sonic an experiment and I wasn't going to forget thanks to Rouge or Maria and because of me I mean I want to say I'm sorry so badly "Hey Pinky what do you think of this dress?" Rouge asked me and I looked at her and she was wearing a strapless red dress that looked like someone put a lot of glitter on it I smiled "It's good Rouge." because is "Awe thanks Pinky." "Please don't call me Pinky Rouge." "Why shouldn't we PP?" "Listen I regret calling Sonic that and when I see her next I'm not to say I'm sorry alright?" "It's not gonna be enough Pinky we all saw Sonic's expression after you called her that." "Yeah anyway I wonder how her and Mr. Shadow are doing?" yes I did hate Sonic but that was because I had thought Shadow loved me but he didn't he only saved me because I was a friend but he'll love me soon I'll just stop being the clingy as they called me and won't get angry at girls that want to talk to him or just hang out with him like I did with Rouge and Blaze it was the same with Sonic but I think Sonic and I will be good friends "Hey Amy you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine Blaze why?" "Your not talking about Shadow normally you won't shut up about Shadow but your hardly even talking what's wrong?" "Nothing it's just I realized earlier today when I called Sonic um what I called her that Shadow doesn't love me but likes me because we're friends and I'm okay with him and I just being friends but even though I love him I want him to be happy and if me being the way I've been since I've meet him is making him not happy then I'll stop so he'll be happy." Maria smiled at me "Amy it's good to know you won't be stalking Shadow anymore but I have to ask one question." "And what's that Maria?" "Did Eggman kidnap the real Amy and clone her and your the clone?" "Very funny Maria and no this is the real Amy." "Okay good to know Amy." Rouge said "Ya know Rouge your a little different?" "How am I different Pinky?" "You seem nervous for some reason." "That would be because I have a question for my boss next time I talk to him because I'm wondering why he had Sonic be my new partner I mean why her there are hundreds of other people he could have partnered me up with but he choose Sonic and I'm wondering if I should ask him that or not but that's only one out of the two reasons I'm nervous the other one is because well I like Knuckles and I want him to ask me out." "Girl we are so helping you out with that." Maria said because out of me, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge Maria's been on the most dates but also all of the guys who have hurt Maria Shadow sends to the hospital and he also threatens those who don't hurt her that he will kill them if they hurt her so they don't for fear of their lives but she hasn't been dating a lot lately because of Eggman. "Thanks Maria but are you sure it's been about 2 or 3 months since you've been on a date so are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure but to tell you the truth I have been secretly dating a guy but only Shadow and I and him know that him and I are dating each other and to tell you the truth he's sweet and also Shadow didn't even need to threaten him and also he's the reason why I haven't been dating anyone." okay so Maria has been dating someone "Who is it?" I asked Maria smiled "I'll call him later and ask him if it's okay if you 4 to know who he is." "Okay but one more question." "What?" "Is he hot?" "Yes Amy he is." "Okay."

*End of Amy's POV*

*Knuckles' POV*

Okay I don't think it was a wise idea to leave Shadow and Sonic alone together but that's just me and also Tails and Silver are coming by later and I told them not to come but did they listen? Nope of course they didn't and then I heard the Tornadoe's engine well Tails and Silver are here.

*End of Knuckles' POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Okay." That's what she said Okay it's like she doesn't even care that she probably has to even stay at mine and Maria's house and she is staying in the guest room hands down "So is there anything to do or are you just going to stare at me?" to tell you the truth I didn't even notice I was staring at her which was kinda scary "Oh wait let me guess you were off in your own little world so you didn't know?" "Um I was in my own little world." "Figured so if there anything to do?" I look at the clock in the room and it says 5:02 "Well I better get dinner started but normally Maria cooks dinner but she's not here so I have to do it so I'll have dinner ready in about 35 minutes." and with that I got up and went into the kitchen and as I was going into the kitchen I could feel Sonic's eyes on me and I stopped "Also make yourself comfortable sit." and with that I continued into the kitchen and began making dinner which was spaghetti.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

Well I guess Rouge was right I do like Shadow who would have thought? I sure didn't but hey he's making dinner and I'm just sitting here on the couch staring at the ceiling which is striped one line's red then the next's black then the next is yellow then the next one's blue so I'm guessing it's off of Shadow and Maria's fur and eye color and then I see a picture out of the corner of my eye and I turn my head towards it and it was a picture of a gray hedgehog with blue eyes and a yellow female hedgehog with blue eyes standing next to a yellow male hedgehog with blue eyes with a black and red male hedgehog standing front him and a black female hedgehog with red streaks on her quills and red eyes holding a yellow female baby hedgehog with blue eyes that must be a family photo I didn't know how long I was staring at the picture but a voice broke me from my thoughts "The gray hedgehog with blue eyes is my Grandfather and the yellow female hedgehog with blue eyes is my Grandmother and the yellow male hedgehog is my Father and the black female hedgehog is my Mother and I think you can guess who the black and red male hedgehog with red eyes and the yellow female baby hedgehog with blue eyes are." Shadow said behind me and I jumped and looked at him and he was holding two plates in his hands and he handed one to me and I took it "What happened to them?" "..." "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." "All 4 of them died a week before Maria's birthday 3 years ago and it was in mine and Maria's parents will that I would get the house and all of my Father's things and Maria would get our Mother's old house which she still owned when she died and all of our Mother's things but we would only get them when we were old enough Maria's not old enough I was old enough to get my stuff when they died and it's still not known if our Grandparents are dead or not because no one's found their bodies yet." "Oh Shadow I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault." Shadow just continued to eat so I started eating.

*End of Sonic's POV*

_**To be continued**_****

* * *

_Okay that took me a long time to write but also here are the names of Shadow and Maria's Parents and Grandparents the gray hedgehog with blue eyes name is Gerald, the female hedgehog with blue eyes name is Mary, the yellow male hedgehog with blue eyes name is Mark and the black and red female hedgehog is Silhouette okay and please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: Okay in this story Shadow will take Sonic's place as hero although he will be happier and Maria will be alive and Sonic will take Shadow's place and Sonic's a girl so if you don't like gender benders (or whatever you call them) don't read this story._

_Okay this is my third fanfic and please review and has a lot of chapters and also there are a few Sonic games I haven't played and I also haven't read the comics or the comics with Sally and the others in it but I have watched the show with Sally in it and I don't like her so she and anyone else in the comics with her in it and the show will not be in here so there will be none of those characters there will only be the characters from Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes, There may be a small chance the Babylon Rouges may be in it, There also may be Silver, and Blaze (but don't count on Silver being in it a lot for I hate him so sorry for those who like Silver) Okay anyway I'll shut up and get the story started._

_Oh also here are the couples Shadonic (Shadow and Female Sonic), Knuxouge (Knuckles and Rouge), Taiream (Tails and Cream), and one-side ShadAmy (Shadow and Amy) and 4 of my OCs and now I will shut up and get the story started now and also two OCs of mine will take Prof. Gerald (actually Prof. Gerald won't even exist in this story) and Maria's places on the ARK and I will have a few other of my OCs in this._

_This " used when talking and __underlined words__ will be thinking_

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

Sonic's been quiet since I told her about mine and Maria's parents and grandparents wonder why she also looks like she's off in her own little world "Sonic?" she doesn't answer she's just staring "Sonic?" I snap my fingers in front of her face and she looks at me "Huh what?" I almost sighed "You go off into your own little world all the time you know that?" "No I didn't know." Hmm something's wrong with her "Alright Sonic what's wrong?" "What do you mean?" "I can tell something's wrong with you Sonic now answer the question." "I don't know exactly." "How can you not know?" "I'm feeling these strange feelings for some reason." strange feelings? "When do you feel them Sonic?" "When I'm around you." when she's around me? wait does that mean that she? "When I told Rouge this she said that I liked you but I don't know what she meant and I still don't." well if she told Rouge and Rouge said she likes me then I guess that's good right but I don't know.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

He's not saying anything I get up to go into the kitchen and put my stuff away when Shadow grabs my arm "Put the plate down." I put the plate down and Shadow stood up and I looked him in the eye and he did the same and then our faces got closer and closer and then our lips touched and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and we both had our eyes closed and then a few minutes later we pulled away and both opened our eyes and looked into each others eyes again and we stood there for a few minutes and then Shadow asked me a question "I don't you have anything to do on Monday night right?" "No I don't why are you asking?" I think I knew why he was asking "Would you like to go out then on Monday night?" I smiled "Of course Shads." Shadow smiled at that "It sounds a lot better with you saying it and not Amy." "Really?" "Of course it does."

* * *

_Okay please review and by the way this is the end of this fanfic but I'm going to make a sequel I promise also I will accept anyone's OCs if they want them in the sequel so bye and please review._


End file.
